An Unexpected Surprise
by xxcrazypuppyxx
Summary: Sequel to 'Pain Relief.' Yamamoto makes Gokudera stay at home because he's sick. But is he really? Requested and dedicated to Soraa-chaan. Enjoy!


An Unexpected Surprise

**A/N: This is the sequel for Pain Relief, dedicated to Soraa-chaan! Sorry for the long wait and if it doesn't turn out the way you want it! Hope you enjoy! Takes place two years after Pain Relief. **

"You're staying at home," Yamamoto ordered as Gokudera puked in the toilet again. It's been like this for a week now. Every time Gokudera woke up, he would rush over to the bathroom and throw up everything he had eaten. Apart from that, he would always be tired and he had an endless amount of mood swings.

"No way! Juudaime is gonna-" before he could finish, Gokudera felt like throwing up again. Luckily, this time he didn't. Yamamoto wiped Gokudera's face with a towel and handed him a cup of water.

"I'll explain to Tsuna so please stay at home Hayato." Yamamoto softened his eyes but Gokudera could still see the concern filling them. Gokudera guiltily looked up at him and gave him a tiny nod.

"But promise to tell me everything when you get home okay?" Gokudera didn't want to do this, but he gave Yamamoto a pleading look.

"I promise," Yamamoto sincerely said before giving Gokudera a peck on his forehead. "Well, I better be off then. Get some rest okay?" With that, Yamamoto picked up his things* and left.

Gokudera slowly stood up and got out of the bathroom. He sat down in a chair and attempted to eat the food Yamamoto had made for him. After eating half of it, he got up and changed into a loose hoodie and wore one of Yamamoto's tracksuit pants. He didn't complain, as he was used to wearing Yamamoto's clothes after so many years.

Leaving a note on the table for Yamamoto in case he came home early, Gokudera went off to see his family doctor, who also happened to be Yamamoto's. He sat down in the waiting room, focusing on his breath to distract him from the feeling of throwing up. He knew he was going to get scolded by Yamamoto later, although he hates to admit it, but he thought it was better for him to see the doctors just in case something bad had happened.

"Gokudera Hayato," the doctor called. Gokudera stood up slowly and followed the doctor into his office. "Hayato-san, what seems to be the problem today?"

Gokudera sat down and explained everything that had happened the past week. After a few body checks, the doctor finally came to a conclusion that shocked Gokudera to his core.

"Hayato-san, perhaps you ought to tell Takeshi-san about this. I'm sure he'll be very happy to hear it." Gokudera thanked him and left the building. Boarding a taxi, he called Yamamoto.

"Hayato?"

"Takeshi? Are you still at the meeting?" Gokudera asked.

"Yes what's wrong? Do you want me to come home?" Yamamoto enquired, a concerned voice floating through the receiver.

"No you idiot. I'll meet you at the mansion. I'm almost there anyways." Suddenly, Gokudera felt nervous. Was Yamamoto going to freak out when Gokudera breaks the news to him?

"Haaayyyaaatttooo! I thought I told you to stay at home!"

"You know I'm not the one to listen to others. And I don't want to stay at hooommmeee…"Gokudera whined as he paid the driver and walked through the woods to the mansion. He argued with Yamamoto while greeting the guards and headed to the meeting room.

"Haya-" Gokudera hung up on Yamamoto and knocked on the door. A 'come in' was heard by Gokudera. He opened the door and shut it behind him. He was about to apologise to Tsuna when he was cut off by Yamamoto.

"Hayato? Are those my tracksuit pants?" Gokudera looked at him and gave him a questioning look.

"So what if it is?" Gokudera was about to send him a glare when he suddenly felt like throwing up again.

Yamamoto got off his seat and rushed over to Gokudera. "Mou… I wish you listened to me and stayed at home," he said, pouting.

"I thought I would be alright after eating some of the food you made," Gokudera whined. Tsuna raised an eyebrow. Never had he heard Gokudera whine and never had he seen Gokudera look so sick after Bianchi's death.

Suddenly, Gokudera remembered Tsuna's presence. "Ah, Juudaime. I apologise for interrupting the meeting but I have something important that I must tell Takeshi."

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto looked at him.

"I'm…pregnant…" Gokudera whispered, tears filling his eyes. Yamamoto's shocked look softened into a gentle smile and he hugged Gokudera gently.

"I'll make it so our child will be born this time. I promise," Yamamoto murmured against Gokudera's hair.

All the guardians, not knowing what happened, looked up at them with a confused look except for Tsuna, whose hyper intuition told him everything already. So instead, he settled with a soft smile.

"What happened to octopus head, to the EXTREME?" Ryohei asked. Gokudera got ticked off. He was about to yell at the Vongola Sun Guardian but Yamamoto stopped him in his tracks.

He released Gokudera and looked into his emerald eyes. "We may as well tell them. I can see Tsuna's already figured it out anyways." Tsuna gave them a sheepish look. Gokudera's face turned dark red. He gave Yamamoto a nod that only he could see, and hid his face in Yamamoto's shirt. Yamamoto's arms went around Gokudera again.

Tsuna glanced at the couple then back at the guardians before speaking. "Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun will be taking nine months of temporary leave from tomorrow onwards. Your work will be taken over by Hibari-san and Chrome until you get back. Now, you two…" Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at Tsuna. "Put them out of their misery." Everyone turned to face the couple once again with their confused looks.

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera. Gokudera gave Yamamoto a reassuring nod. "Um…well…you see… Hayato is pregnant." Everyone's jaw went slack. Then fear for Gokudera crept up their spine. Would the child survive, or would the young unborn baby end up like its older sibling who died when Gokudera had a miscarriage two years ago?

"I should probably add…" Gokudera spoke up. He looked at Yamamoto then faced the others. "The doctor said there is a 95% chance of the child being born." Everyone slumped into their chairs. 'Thank god,' they all thought.

**~ 10 months later ~**

Gokudera and Yamamoto headed up to the Vongola mansion with their sleeping daughter in Yamamoto's arms. When she was born they named her Bianchi, after Gokudera's sister. Little did they know that Gokudera was actually carrying twins until the second child was born.

Gokudera held their younger son Tsuyoshi, who was named after Yamamoto's father. Unlike his older sister, Tsuyoshi clung onto Gokudera's neck and messed with Gokudera's silver locks, a habit that Yamamoto had.

"Ma…Hayato. It looks like I'll have to share you with Tsuyoshi and Bianchi now," Yamamoto joked. Gokudera stared at him. He balanced Tsuyoshi on one arm and grabbed Yamamoto's free hand, locking their fingers together.

"You really are an idiot," Gokudera gave Yamamoto a smile.

"But I'm your idiot." With that, they went off into the Vongola headquarters.

**A/N: So? How was it? I hope you enjoyed it. If you saw the asterisk next to 'things', I put it there because I wasn't bothered naming everything Yamamoto had to bring. His Shigure Souen, his wallet with a photo of him and Gokudera, his briefcase… too much to list.**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
